


Gold Rays

by Crazyhotsoup



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon, just some stupid romance stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyhotsoup/pseuds/Crazyhotsoup
Summary: "He smiled at the dark-haired waitress when she handed him the bowl of cobbler. Blackberries were in season, and the sweet dessert was something he rarely splurged on. Raspberry was his favorite, but that had been Mary's favorite as well. He spooned some of the crust into his mouth and let his eyes close. It had been too damn long. When he opened them again he caught a glimpse of the waitress peering at him from across the bar. A smile slid over his face."Arthur and Eliza would've been cute together
Relationships: Eliza/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Gold Rays

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, my dears. Enjoy.

He smiled at the dark-haired waitress when she handed him the bowl of cobbler. Blackberries were in season, and the sweet dessert was something he rarely splurged on. Raspberry was his favorite, but that had been Mary's favorite as well. He spooned some of the crust into his mouth and let his eyes close. It had been too damn long. When he opened them again he caught a glimpse of the waitress peering at him from across the bar. A smile slid over his face. 

"What's your name?" He set the spoon in the bowl. She just snorted and continued to dry the shot glass in her hands. 

"If you won't tell me your name, at least tell me how a pretty girl like you ended up working in a place like this." He leaned on the bar, cobbler forgotten at the prospect of a pretty skirt. 

"Well, it starts with both of her parents dying in a bank robbery." She leaned down to replace the shot glass on the shelf. "And it ends with her refusing to sell herself to make ends meet. So, she has to find herself a job and take care of the farm, so she can keep making payments on the land." He felt his face fall at her words. 

"I'm sorry, miss, I shouldn't've asked." She picked up a wet glass and kept her eyes trained on it. 

"No, It's," The frown on her face fell and her brow smoothed. "It's fine. Happened a few months ago, been tough is all. Going from the preacher's daughter to barmaid." He couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up inside of him. 

"So your daddy was the preacher and a farmer?" Her eyes shone as she met his own. 

"No, he was just the preacher, then my uncle died. Left the plot to my daddy, who kept making payments." She set the glass on the shelf and used the damp cloth to wipe down the bar. 

"He sounds like a curious man," She nodded and leaned against the bar in front of him. 

"How bout yours?" He cocked his head. "I told you about my whole life, so let's hear about yours." He left out a nervous chuckle and shook his head. 

"Sweetheart, you don't want to hear about it." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

“It can’t be that bad.” 

“It can and it is.” He scooped up a spoonful of cobbler, effectively ending the line of questioning. 

“Fine,” Her eyes followed his hand to his mouth. “What’s your name?” He smirked and set the spoon back down. 

“Now that ain’t fair.” 

“Why’s that?” He licked his lips and watched her watching him. 

“How come you get to know my name, but I can’t know yours?” She hummed, considering his words. 

“It ain’t polite for a mountain man like yourself to ask my name.” He raised an eyebrow. Mountain man? That was a first. His beard was barely even an inch off his chin. 

“And it’s polite for you to ask me?” She grinned and nodded. “Alright.” 

He stuck out his hand. “Name’s Arthur.” She grabbed it and he felt himself blush. 

“No last name?” He leaned in close and she leaned forward to meet him. 

“I’ll tell you if you tell me yours first.” She burst into a laugh and he flinched away from the sudden noise. 

“Sorry, sorry.” She gasped in a breath and composed herself. “It’s Williams.” 

“What is?” Her face faltered and she grinned. 

“My last name.” He tsked and she grinned even wider. 

“Now you know that ain’t what I meant.” 

“What’s the time?” He fumbled for his pocket watch. 

“5:30, why?” She undid her apron and walked out from behind the bar. 

“My shift’s over.” She hung the apron on a peg in the hallway. “Enjoy your cobbler.” 

Arthur looked down at his cold cobbler and took a bite. She had gotten in his head. She was smart and funny. Like Mary, he thought then shook his head. She wasn’t like Mary, she was different. For one, she didn’t have a daddy that she could rebel from

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise when i'll update next, things are busy and I'm dealing with some mental health shit.


End file.
